Of Pains and Trains
by Riene Seregon
Summary: Helena is having a bad day, its nothing new. The Trainman seems to be having a pretty bad day as well. What happens when they meet and Helena realises that there is more to her and this world then she originally thought.
1. The Bad Day

**Of Pains and Trains**

DISCLAIMER

This story will contain some sexual scenes later on so don't read if you don't like that sort of thing. It also contains mild swearing. I own none of the characters from The Matrix and make no claim on them at all. However the characters I create such as Helena do belong and are copyrighted to me, so ask before you use them. Other then that – Enjoy the Story – Lots of Love, Arien.

**The Bad Day.**

Helena was as far as she knew, a fairly ordinary person. Ok she was a bit of a nature child and people usually tended to shout hippy as she walked by perhaps because of the way her hair was just a little bit too long for the rest of the population, her clothing just a little too out of fashion to be considered sane, but apart from that, she was what most people might consider perfectly normal. She lived on the very outskirts of town, and a lovely little house with your typical white picket fence. A normal house, and a normal life and a normal person, how wrong could she be?...

The sun streamed through the window on a perfectly normal Monday morning as Helena sat at her desk writing up a report for her boss on the new project they were commencing. Outside a plane was heard souring by and everything seemed as it should be. Inwardly Helena groaned when she gazed at the clock and realised only two minutes had gone by since she last looked. The sun again dazzled her as its rays hit the upside down c d in front of her. Distractedly she got up and sauntered into the office kitchen to make herself a well deserved cup of cheap value coffee. Neil, Helena's boss popped his head around the door.

"Helena, darling!" he said in his usual slimy manner, "Remember I need that report by one. Just leave it on my desk for me".

"Of course sir", she replied mentally rolling her eyes at his tone of voice. Picking up her, what had come to be known paint stripper by the staff and taking a sip of it, she returned to her desk to finish the report for the high and mighty one. _God this is boring_, she thought to herself. It was such a nice day and she could have been out celebrating the arrival of spring and she was here stuck inside a set of concrete walls for the entire morning. After gazing out of the window for a few minutes, she turned her attention back to the false brightness of her computer screen.

Several dragging hours later ten to one arrived and with report in hand, Helena went to her bosses office and handed her report in. After a couple of uncomfortable minutes of roving eyes and polite chit-chat, she made a swift exit and started out on her way home. Five minutes later saw her arrival at the subway and after dashing to get on the train that had just pulled up and elbowing her way to a seat, Helena was settled marginally comfortably on her usual train heading back home. "Bloody pervert" she swore to herself under her breath. _I really need to get a new job_.

She looked up as another person entered the carriage and managed to secure himself a seat opposite her. She scrunched her nose up at his appearance. _Bloody tramps_ she thought to herself. The man opened up a broadsheet newspaper and began to read from it. Helena turned her attention away from him to stare absentmindedly at the chunks of chewing gum strewn across the neon blue floor. In her usual fashion because greatly interested in the headline on the front of the man's newspaper she quite rudely began to read it. Submerged halfway into the article, she was oblivious to the man regarding her with annoyance. Suddenly she felt the shivers go up her spine and she looked up sheepishly into the eyes of the stranger in front of her.

"Do you mind?" he said to her in a tone that was not to be messed with, one ruffled eyebrow raised in blatant irritation.

"Err... sorry" she replied, blushing and resuming her watch of the floor. He snorted in a rather undignified manner and went back to reading his newspaper. Helena sighed outwardly and gazed out of the window at the passing wires and blackness, _god, how embarrassing! _After the rest of the journey passed uneventfully, Helena arrived at her destination and stood up ready to get off, only to be faced with a metal tube in her face. Her heart went into overdrive as she realised the metal tube was in fact a gun. When the nice guy in black less than politely ordered her to move, she moved! Backed against the wall of the train she gazed between the newspaper guy and the guy in black who now had guns aimed provokingly at each other. Suddenly she was shaken out of her paralysis. "This has nothing to do with you woman, get lost" Helena snapped her eyes towards the newspaper guy then nodded rapidly before bolting off the train and onto the safety of the platform. She stood staring dumbly through the window as the train pulled away taking the reflection of her gaping in the window with it. _I have to call 911_, she thought to herself, only to find that her cell phone was missing. She cursed violently. "This just isn't my day!" Shaking her head, she headed down the short distance to her home, so on edge that she actually started to attack the salesman outside her house before she realised who he was. Muttering an apology she unlocked her door stepped inside slammed it shut and locked it again. "God I need a cigarette" she exclaimed heading to her "only if it's an emergency draw". She took out a smoke, lit it and shakily sat down on her sofa to take a deep drag from it.

Meanwhile... The Trainman stood before the Merovingian, who at this moment in time looked more then pissed off. "Charon, Charon, Charon.... Vat in ze ell possessed you to let zis girl live. You know she is going to go and cause problems for us now. You vere vaving your gun around on the subway! Do you know who zis girl is? She could ruin us! Sort it now!" Grovelling ensued for another ten minutes before a highly wound up Trainman stormed out through the doors of the nightclub knocking over a tarted up blonde girl in the process who squealed in a most sickly manner and latched onto the nearest man with crocodile tears streaming down her face. He then headed off to pick up his next batch of exiles, he'd sort the girl out another time – He was NEVER late arriving at his destination.

Far from causing trouble, Helena was now relaxing in a hot bubble bath, sipping wine and trying to forget about the day.

Ok guys, here is the first chapter so I hope you like it. This one is going to be a bit different because it is a Trainman romance, I have not seen one these yet. Lol. I just thought he was a pretty cool character in the movie. I have chosen to name him Charon because he reminds me of the ferryman of the un-dead which I studied when I was at school doing Latin. ( The Aeneid ). Well Anyway, I'll get on with the next chapter so let me know what you thing and review!

Lots of Love

- Arien.


	2. Dirty Magazines

**Of Pains and Trains**

DISCLAIMER

This story will contain some sexual scenes later on so don't read if you don't like that sort of thing. It also contains mild swearing. I own none of the characters from The Matrix and make no claim on them at all. However the characters I create such as Helena do belong and are copyrighted to me, so ask before you use them. Other then that – Enjoy the Story – Lots of Love, Arien.

**Dirty Magazines**

After finishing taking the next group of pitiful programs into the matrix, the Trainman stepped out of his train at the matrix as well – he had to find the girl from the subway. He had never been one to take the "Merv" too seriously but after looking at what he had done to the Oracle, the Trainman was not so sure that he wanted the same performance happening to him. The Trainman stepped out of the subway into the bright sunlight, discretely clicked the safety of his gun on, and headed off to find the annoying human. He did not have far to look.

Helena stood on tiptoe, trying to reach the top magazine from the stall, _bugger_, she thought to herself, _why the hell have they put this one on the top shelf, its' not that bad_. The magazine in question, a very steamy edition of "Home Gardening" completely eluded her grasp and sat proud, almost taunting her gallant effort of balance. She climbed onto the first shelf of the stand in to make herself taller and that was it... with no avail of grasping the "buggering thing" she teetered on the edge of oblivion for a few seconds before the entire stall decided to tumble down, Helena and all. Helena shrieked, causing many people to turn and look towards her as if she was mad. They stared for a few seconds as people tend to before carrying on down their own path with blinkers on. One of the people who actually did stop for longer then a millisecond was the Trainman, who raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes in somewhat amusement. He casually strolled over to where Helena was lying on the floor, leaned over her, his hair forming a halo around his face, and said:

"Well that was dumb"

Helena looked up and made eye contact with him. "You....Your...What do you want" she managed to stammer out rather un-articulately.

The Trainman merely held his hand out for her. Helena stared at it for a couple of seconds before taking it and allowing him to pull her up. Both Helena and the Trainman were oblivious to the irate stall owner with waving fists as bolts of electricity shot up their spines rendering at least one of them speechless for a few seconds.

"Err... thanks" said Helena, snatching her hand away rapidly and looking at the floor. _Embarrassment yet again, stupid girl Helena._

"No problem" replied the Trainman. _This girl is more trouble than she's' worth. _"Come on, I'll walk you home" he said.

"You must be joking", Helena replied suddenly breaking out of her reverie to remember just who was standing in front of her. "There is no way I'm showing you where I live you Psycho!" With those works, she took off strolling briskly in the other direction. _Bugger,_ thought the Trainman and proceeded to follow Helena through the city. Helena, now practically running, reached her train and shot to the carriage furthest away from the platform ducking her head down, her eyes rolling nervously. Unfortunately the Trainman had already seen her get on the train. He grinned almost mechanically. "Short cut" he mumbled to himself before looking at his multiple watches. If you had been looking carefully in a dark corner as the train pulled away from the platform, you would have noticed a scruffy man just disappear. Such are humans too caught up in their own business and troubles that none of them noticed the strange occurrence at all.

As Helena rounded the corner to her house with the rain pounding down the back of her neck, her heart burst into her throat as a feeble attempt at an attack because of what or rather who stood before her. There stood the scruffy guy who she had run from. _How in the hell did he get here before me,_ she thought to herself. _He must be stalking me, the weirdo._ She tried to turn in the other direction and run but it was too late, he had seen her. The Trainman took off after her, not even bothering to run at his full capacity. The girl had absolutely no chance at all.

Helena screamed as an arm came round her waist pulling her back against a solid form. Somewhere in her mind registered that it was a very nice feeling solid form but she pushed that thought away quickly with disgust at herself and fear for her life. She would have screamed again had it not been for the hand over her mouth. She struggled as hard as she could but it was no use, the arm and no doubt the body to which it was attached was much stronger then she was. She stopped her struggles and concentrated on trying to breathe through the hand which was hindering her from doing so, as rain that almost resembled tears came trickling down her cheeks.

The Trainman felt her go limp in his arms the struggle and defiance trickling away, so he relaxed his almost unbearable grip on her waist. "If you promise not to scream, I'll move my hand", he whispered gruffly in her ear. Helena nodded rapidly and kept to her promise when the hand was removed. The hand found its way into a death grip on her wrist and the arm was removed totally from her waist only to return with something cold and hard which dug into Helena's side uncomfortably. "I think we had better go inside, don't you" he said, pulling a petrified Helena with him, back towards her pretty little house with the white picket fence.

Ok then, here is the second chapter and now you have to wait until the next instalment until you see what happens next. Let me know if you like it! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW away! ï

Lots of Love

Arien XxX


	3. Curiosity Saved the Cat

**Of Pains and Trains**

DISCLAIMER

This story will contain some sexual scenes later on so don't read if you don't like that sort of thing. It also contains mild swearing. I own none of the characters from The Matrix and make no claim on them at all. However the characters I create such as Helena do belong and are copyrighted to me, so ask before you use them. Other then that – Enjoy the Story – Lots of Love, Arien.

**Curiosity Saved the Cat**

Outside as the rain continued to fall splattering to the sidewalk, children played quite happily tearing up the water from the puddles to create rainbows as the sun rays burst through it scattering into millions of pigments of colour. Why should they care about a small amount of rain if the sun was out at the same time. Their neon yellow raincoats faithful as ever, kept them warm and dry and with this, their Wellington boots made them look like some sort of creature. Something that really should not have looked natural, but in this day and age, in this world, people just looked at them, laughed at their folly and fawned over them as if they were the sweetest things to be seen at that very moment. And indeed they were.

Inside the house the scene unfolded with not quite as much happiness as the children outside. Their joyful shrieks, full of life and the noises of splashing reached Helena's ears distracting her from the moment and turning her towards the window. The sight of these children made even her smile, before the depth and gravity of the situation again hit her, and she turned towards the man in front of her. He stood, powerful, almost a God, the rainwater matting his hair to his head, his trench coat soaked. She noticed with mild irritation that he was dripping over her kitchen floor, but what did that matter anymore. His shoulders were hunched in an intimidating manner and he stared at her with such intensity that Helena had to look away. He aimed the gun at her, never taking his eyes away from her face, cocking his head to one side and regarding her with cruel mechanical curiosity. Helena looked from the gun to him, and began to tenuously back away watching his every move like a cat watching its prey. Only, she was the prey, small vulnerable thing, and as quickly as she edged away, he matched her steps to the "T". Helena opened her mouth to say something to find that she couldn't, her voice was frozen in place, cotton wool lined her mouth and ice crept through her veins as burning as fire. Instead it was he that said something.

"Beautiful". It was more mouthed rather then said; more of a thought then a whisper, and it caused Helena to look at him with some confusion, which quickly turned to an overbearing terror. He snapped out of whatever thoughts he was thinking and as calmly as one might make a lovely cup of tea, he screwed the silencer onto his gun. _There now_, he thought, _much better, wouldn't want to worry those children outside_. He grinned devilishly, took one more step towards her... and she fainted. "Bugger" he cursed out loud. "That's never happened before, I swear" he mumbled more to the unconscious Helena then himself. He carefully picked the girl up, cradling her in his arms as gently as one might a new born child and he laid her down on her sofa. Again, knowing what he had to do, he aimed the gun at her head and flicked the safety off. Absentmindedly he brushed away a few strands of escaped hair from her forehead. He stared at her for a few minute more, so this was the priestess, the all powerful one. If she was anything she was vulnerable and delicate and definitely the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. She didn't seem threatening in the slightest. He mentally slapped himself for being so weak, he was a program, he was not meant to be weakened by such things. He to a step back aimed and.... Lowered the gun. _Aw hell_, he thought to himself, before flicking the safety back on the gun, removing the silencer and shoving it impatiently into his pocket granting Helena a few more hours of deserved life. He was drawn to this girl, and it was pissing him off, niggling him in the back of his mind, like an itch he couldn't reach. He sat down in a chair in front of her, crossed his arms and brooded over it for the rest of the afternoon, waiting for the girl to wake.

Music. She could hear music. The sound drifted through her mind like a feather on the wind, weightless and undefined, but there, just about. She smiled and stretched out like a lioness taking in fully each pleasure that the act brought. Slowly her eyes fluttered open to meet a pair of chocolate brown ones. The panic set in. All of a sudden her body was thrown bolt upright and a certain Trainman received a very swift blow to the jaw from the "helpless" little creature. Swiftly he reached out and gripped her wrists, bringing her flailing clawed fists to a cease. Still she struggled on this time, not willing this time to just sit down and die, not willing to give him the opportunity of shooting her. "Stop it woman for God's sake" he growled at her, and grunted with the effort of subduing her. As if in answer to this, a little steal toe capped boot flew out and struck him squarely in the nether regions. What followed was a sensory overload which could have only been described as pain for him. He let go, doubled over and she slipped away. Having been given her chance of freedom for a moment, she immediately went for his trench coat draped ever so conveniently over the chair he had been occupying before her attack. She snatched the gun from it, and aimed the unfamiliar object at him. "Jesus Christ woman", he shouted, "Are you trying to make me infertile for the rest of my life"? He finally looked up when Helena said nothing and saw the gun in her hand. "Don't be stupid, give me the gun". He said more annoyed by the kick to his crown jewels then his life, after all he was not really alive, so he could not really die. By this point her hands were shaking like a leaf, the gun aiming everywhere as if possessed by some desire to take on a life of its own. Panicked beyond sight, eyes rolling like a spooked horse, she pressed the trigger on the gun. It clicked but beyond that nothing spectacular happened. She looked at the Trainman, then back at the gun and that second cost her the possession of the gun. The Trainman gave her a withering look before strolling up to her and taking the gun from her as if she were a naughty child. He placing it down on the table next to him. "Now are you going to stop this or am I going to have to tie you up", he questioned holding his hands up at the same time as a sign of peace. Helena decided that the first option sounded the best, and somewhat comforted by his hands being high in the air rather then close to the gun, she stopped her hostile treatment and calmed herself down, although still keeping as far away from the scruffy guy as possible. Finally getting her tongue back she started demanding answers in a totally irate tone.

"Who the hell are you"? Was her first question. "You want the long answer or the short one" he said crashing down on her sofa. "The one that explains the most" she replied testily. "Ok then, I'm known as the Trainman, I ferry exiled programs into the Matrix, my friends however call me Charon, anything else". "You have friends"! she said in utter disbelief ignoring the strangeness of his answer before realizing what he had said and carrying on with her next question whilst staring at him as if he were a madman. "What is the Matrix"? _Explaining the matrix to someone who doesn't even realise they're living in it is like trying to explain the pleasure of sex to a first timer. Here goes anyway. _He thought to himself dubiously, preparing himself for the barrage of questions which were guaranteed to follow. So he began to explain. Half an hour, 20 questions and a few demonstrations of how he could alter the Matrix to prove his truthfulness later, Helena's curiosity by far out-weighed her fear, so much in fact that she had gradually inched closer to him over that period of time as trying to catch some whispered piece of gossip.

"Why did you want to kill me"? "Because I was told to", "Who told you to"? "The Merovingian", "Who's he"? "My boss". She looked at him confused for a few seconds. "Why me"? He looked right back at her and gave her a part truth. "Because you were in the wrong place, at the wrong time".

Seeming to accept this, the final and somewhat timid question came. "Why didn't you kill me? You were obviously going to before hand". He looked at her, and decided to tell a little white lie. "I just decided that I didn't want to". He said, shrugging like it was the most obvious answer in the world. He would not tell her of the almost unbearable connection he felt to her, and the way in which he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life, not to mention what he wanted to do to her right at this second. He had a sneaking suspicion from the way she had looked at him after his evasive answer that he had not gotten away with the little slip he had made earlier. After a few minutes contemplation of this Helena decided the best idea was to go and make a lovely cup of tea to settle her nerves.

She arrived back, steaming tea in hand and still not entirely sure about him, sat on the other side of the room from _who was it, Charon, yes that was his name. _Seemingly reading her mind and discovering the topic at hand, Charon asked. "What is your name"? "Helena", she replied simply before taking a sip of her tea. And there it was, Charon and Helena had been introduced properly. A more civilized and calm air seemed to fall between them, and although they sat in silence for the rest of the evening. It was a comfortable silence. Whilst Helena sat contemplating the strange events of the day and that the world she knew was a lie, the Trainman sat pondering upon his betrayed to the Merovingian, and what was going to happen now he had befriended a potential enemy to programs, the machines and the matrix. He could only hope that the Merovingian did not find out his betrayal and Helena did not learn of her true identity, but when does anyone ever have such luck? He left Helena's home at around eleven that evening promising to come back and explain things further and headed back to his own home, the place he had created, that somehow, just did not seem as comfortable as the warmth of Helena's home.

Well there you go, Chapter 3, a little more happening in this chapter. Thank God he didn't kill her eh? Where is the romance in that! I hope you like the chapter, if you do – review.

Lots of Love

Arien XxX


End file.
